Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, (爆竜戦隊アバレンジャー|Bakuryū Sentai Abarenjā) translated as Blastasaur (Literally: Blast-Dragon) Squadron Rampage Ranger was Toei Company Limited's 27th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in the Americanized Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. This series was dubbed into Korean as Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (파워레인저 다이노썬더) in South Korea. Plot Scientists believe that 65,000,000 years ago, a meteorite's crash on Earth killed off the dinosaurs, but in truth, it split Earth into two parallel universes: The Earth we know is referred to as Another-Earth" by the residents of the Earth where dinosaurs were still the superior species, Dino Earth. Overtime, the Ryujins and Bakuryuus races came into being on DinoEarth but were at war with the Evolians, enities that emerged from the meteor. The two Earths are separate until Asuka, a Ryujins from DinoEarth, arrives on Earth via a transdimensional portal. However, he is followed by the Evolians in their Anamolicarus spaceship and the three Bakuryuus under their control. As the Bakuryuus Tyrannosaurus, Ptreranodon, and Triceratops attack Tokyo, a call is sent out to three destined ones who possesses DinoGuts to gain the powers to tame the three beasts. Together with their Bakuryuu partners, the three become Abarangers to protect their dimension from the Evolians. Characters Abarangers Arsenal *Dino Braces *Dino Commander & Dino Harp *Attack Bandit Resistance Suit **Abare Mode **Dino Guts *Aba Lasers *Superior Dino Bomber **Super Dino Bomber/Super Dino Victory ***Dino Bomber ****Tyranno Rod ****Tricera Bunker ****Ptera Daggers ***Dino Thruster **Wing Pentact *Dino Minder *Zerogo Suit **Abare Mode **Dino Guts *Baku Laser *StyRiser Road Raptors *Black Road Raptor *Red Road Raptor *Blue Road Raptor *Yellow Road Raptor Blastasaurs *Blastasaur Brachiosaurus *OoAbarenoh **KillerAbarenoh ***Abarenoh/Senpuu Gourai Abarenoh ****AbarenohJi *****Blastasaur Tyrannosaurus "Tyranno" *****Blastasaur Triceratops "Kera" ****Blastasaur Pteranodon "Ptera" ***Killeroh ****Blastasaur TopGaler ****Blastasaur Stegosraidon "Stego" ***MaxRyuuOh ****MaxOhJa *****Legendary Blastasaur Styracosaurus "Styraco" *****Dino Carry ******Axe RhamphoGold ******Helmit SpinoGold ****Blastasaur PakikeroKnuckles "Paki" ****Blastasaur Dimenokodon "Dime" ****Blastasaur Parasarokkiro "Paras" ****Blastasaur Ankyloveilus "Ankylo" *Blastasaur Firenokodon Allies *Emiri Imanaka/AbarePig (11-13)/Giganoid #6: Giant (24)/AbarePink (38) "Jump now~AbarePink!" *Ryunnosuke Sugishita *Mai Hakua *Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani (18-Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Mahoro (33-50) *Kasumi (12-47)/Mikoto (47-50) *Princess Freesia (Movie) *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Invasion Garden Evolian *Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya (34-48)/Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevalyus (49-50) *Dark Sect **Disciple of Dawn Lije (2-37)/Evolien Queen Lijewel (37-47)/Lijewel's Strengthened Form DezumoLijewel (47) **Destruction Messenger Jannu (2-32) **Mizuho/Darkness Messenger Geildon (1-2)/Wicked Life Soldier Armor Dezumogevalus (49-50) **DezumoVoorla (47-48) ***Creative Messenger Mikela (2-47) ***Visionary Messenger Voffa (2-47) **Renaissance Trinoid Jamei Sentai Evoranger (30) "SharCarRed!" "IrisGlassesBlue!" "GeniusYellow!" "Savage EvoGuts! Jamei Sentai Evoranger!" ***SharkCarRed ***IrisGlassesBlue ***GeniusYellow *Dimensional Bard Garuvuidei (Movie) *Barmia Soldiers **Gelru **Zolru Wicked Lifeforms Trinoids *Trinoid #0: SaunaEelGingko (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Trinoid #1: DragonGondolaOrchid (46) *Trinoid #2: LeechLapisLazuliGentian (33) *Trinoid #3: GeniusSuperBeetRhinoKick (11) *Trinoid #4: BombDandeLion (3, 13) *Trinoid #5: MintCrowSniper (4, 13) *Trinoid #6: PomegranateDonkeyVacuum (6) *Trinoid #7: MagnetRhododendronDiviing Beetle (7, 13) *Trinoid #8: FragrantOliveSquidSpiritedAway (9) *Trinoid #9: BankBearMushroom (10) *Trinoid #10: SharkCarMarguerite (15-16) *Trinoid #11: IrisGlassesMouse (17) *Trinoid #13: CentipedeRadioWavePansy (21-22) *Trinoid #14: FlyVotivePicturePineTree (25) *Trinoid #15: FishingPointBonitoOlive (26) *Trinoid #16: IvyOctopusHeaterTable (27) *Trinoid #17: PrescriptionBalsamChameleon (28) *Trinoid #18: SeaOtterCopierGreenPepper (29) *Trinoid #19: VultureTreasureLychee (35) *Trinoid #20: RougeGiraffeRafflesiale (38-39) *Trinoid #21: ReindeerHollySanta (41) *Trinoid #22: SevenSpringHerbsMonkeyRumba (45) *''Trinoid #23: Aerotsutaskunk'' (CD special) Giganoids *Giganoid #1: Fate (5, 8) *Giganoid #2: Hero (8) *Giganoid #3: Clock (12-13) *Giganoid #4: Revival (14) *Giganoid #5: Hunting (19) **Giganoid #5: Hunting La Chasse Chapter 2 (20) *Visionary Giganoid: Der Zerstreute (Movie) *Giganoid #7: From The New World (24) *Giganoid #8: Jupiter (34) *Giganoid #9: Miracle (36, 43) *Giganoid #10: Tragic (37, 43) *"Killer" Giganoid #11: Immortal (42-43) Other Wicked Lifeforms *Hexanoid #1: FireworksBikiniNasalBeeVenusEggplant (Movie) *KillerGhost (30-31) **Lijewloid Two-Worlds' KillerGhost Generation II (40) Fearsome Blastasaurs *Bakurenoh (Movie, 48) **Blastasaur Carnoryutus **Blastasaur Chasmosealdon Mecha *Anamolicarus (1-2, 31-32, 49-50) *Unstoppable Connection Living Ship Barugigenia (31-32) Episodes Trivia *This season not only shares it's basis in powers with Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, but also shares it's set-up in dinosaurs utilized: both seasons possess two males who control a Tyrannosaurus and a Triceratops (both of which colorwise were Red and Blue respectively), as well as a female who uses a Pterodactyl. (Zyuranger's was Pink; Abaranger was Yellow) Both series also had an Evil Ranger that turned good and died in the series finale. (Burai from Zyuranger fought with Witch Bandora for some time before switching sides. Mikoto Nakadai from Abaranger fought with the Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya before switching sides.) *This is the only Super Sentai during the Power Rangers era which had the original Japanese footage of an episode outside the morphed footage appear in the US, with episode 10 used for the Lost & Found in Translation episode of Dino Thunder. (not counting the Dynaman parody dub, created before the start of PR) Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger